


Please Me

by my_blue_wheelbarrow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Smut, Then it's just sex, Verbal Humiliation, it's soft in the beginning, not much though, tagged Underage because they're both not quite adults but there's no specific age, technically Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_blue_wheelbarrow/pseuds/my_blue_wheelbarrow
Summary: Loki is sad and Thor wants to make him feel better.How? Fuck him roughly, of course!





	Please Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was 100% inspired by the name of the color of my lipstick - Please Me.  
Made me think of Thorki immediately. 
> 
> I was too lazy to actually, really beta this so forgive me for any mistakes and enjoy! ❁

"Why are you so sad, Lo?" Thor asks when he sees Loki hidden under blankets on his bed. 

"'M not sad. Go away," the black-haired boy mumbles and shifts under the blankets. 

Thor shakes his head even though Loki can't see him. 

His brother had always been quiet and shy but during the last few days he'd been especially quiet and it was worrying Thor. He had to make his brother feel better, listen to him or do whatever made Loki happy. 

The bigger brother walks towards the lump and pokes it. 

"Go away, Thor!" Loki groans. 

Of course, Thor doesn't go away. 

Instead, he crawls on the bed and lies down on the blankets therefore _on_ Loki. 

Loki starts to squeak and move frantically. Thor counts that as a win. 

"Get off me, you big oaf!" 

Thor doesn't and Loki stops moving. 

"You know I hate it when you suffocate me like that," Loki complains, muffled voice sounding less angry, more resigned. 

Oh, yeah, Thor knows Loki doesn't like to be suffocated like_ that_ but he sure liked it in some other ways. 

Thinking of that, Thor suddenly gets an idea. 

He rolls off of Loki so that he's still on the bed but beside him. 

"Come out, Lo. Tell me what's wrong," he says softly, aware that he barely speaks this way. 

The blankets get lifted and then pulled down and then Loki is looking at him, hair messy and in his face and he's pouting and Thor wants to cuddle his little brother until he feels better. Or fuck him. 

"I don't want to talk about it," Loki mutters, looking down. 

Thor nods and reaches out to brush the strands of hair in Loki's face away. 

"That's okay. Do you want me to make you feel better?" 

Loki looks into his eyes for a second before looking down again. 

"How?" the black-haired boy asks, turning onto his back so he's looking at the ceiling. 

Thor sits up and grabs the blankets that are covering his brother. He's not sure if Loki will fight it or not but he pulls them off him anyways and his brother stays still. 

"You know how," Thor says and smiles as he carefully puts his hands on each side of Loki's head. 

They've done that before; soft sex when one of them was feeling sad. 

Thor liked it. When they were gentle and slow but still so intense and satisfying. Sometimes they even talked about their problems afterward when they were side by side, holding on to each other.   
Thor loves his brother opening up to him, trusting him on such a level. 

The blond presses a soft kiss to Loki's mouth, a kiss that's not returned but that's okay. 

He then trails soft kisses along his tender neck and he smiles when he notices how Loki is trying to suppress giggling. 

"Sit up," he says quietly and Loki obeys. 

Thor carefully takes off his brother's shirt and pants. Nothing more to take off since Loki's gotten used to skipping the underwear part. 

He gently pushes his brother down at his shoulders, when Loki says, "You too." 

Thor nods and takes his clothes off too, quickly but not frantically and then he's back on Loki. 

He's still kissing him, peppering his belly with soft kisses and he puts his big hands on Loki's small hips to keep him from squirming. 

"You're so pretty," he says, more to himself than Loki and he means it. 

He's in a land full of beautiful women with soft hair and magnificent curves and pretty faces.   
But to Thor, Loki has the softest hair, the most magnificent curves and overall the prettiest face in all of Asgard. No doubt. 

Suddenly, Thor feels the imminent need to kiss his brother, feel the heat of his mouth, his tongue. 

He retreats from Loki's belly and kisses him and this time, Loki returns the kiss, almost eagerly. 

Their kiss doesn't really deepen as it's been deep from the start; their tongues dancing and fighting at the same time. 

"I'm going to take care of you," Thor says in a low voice and he's not sure if that's a moan that's escaping Loki's mouth. 

They kiss for a while, intimate and intense and when Loki starts grinding upwards and Thor responds by rubbing their crotches together so that their cocks touch, the kiss turns dirty and Loki starts moaning in earnest. 

When Thor feels his need for kisses satisfied, he moves down again and he's more or less straddling Loki but he's keeping himself up so that he doesn't really touch his brother a lot. 

He takes his brother's half-hard cock in his hand and starts stroking him while first kissing his nipples and then gently biting them. 

"Mhm, Thor!" 

At the sound of Loki's voice, Thor looks up and sees these gorgeous green eyes piercing his own blue ones. 

Thor stops the movements of his hand for a moment to, again, praise him and say, "You're beautiful." 

Loki doesn't answer and Thor doesn't expect it and he's occupied otherwise anyways. 

He's trailing kisses down the black-haired boy's belly again and now he's fully giggling but a few seconds later his breath hitches and the next moments he's moaning- 

Thor had put his mouth all over Loki's now fully hard cock, had taken him all down at once. 

He bobs his head up and down a few times before he kisses the tip of Loki's cock and revels in the noises he makes. 

He's trailing his tongue down the underside of the shaft, happily blowing Loki and ignoring his own erect cock until-

"S-Stop, Thor. I-."

Thor stops immediately. He pulls off Loki's cock and sits up and stares at his brother in panic. 

"Wha- Did I hurt you? Are you okay? I'm sorry, Lo, I didn't want-" 

Loki chuckles and sits up, putting his hands on the sides of Thor's face. 

"I'm fine, brother, you didn't hurt me," Loki reassures him, smiling so unbelievably soft that Thor actually thinks some part of him must be melting. But confusion is washing over him, too. 

"But then why did you-?"

Now Loki's pushing Thor down on the bed, straddles him, their cocks touching and Loki grinds forward, eliciting a moan from Thor. 

"Do you want to make me feel better, Thor?" Loki asks, rocking his hips. 

The older brother nods frantically while biting his lip to suppress a grunt but yes, he wants nothing more than to make his baby brother feel good. 

Then Loki leans forward, their chests pressed together and he whispers into the blond's ear, "I don't want you to be gentle tonight. I want you to make me forget, split me in half, tear me apart. Fuck me, brother." 

Thor has to groan at that, at his little brother speaking so dirty and it's so hot and the thought of himself being the luckiest person in the universe crosses his mind. 

Then, Thor finally snaps out of it and his hands are on Loki's hips, forcefully turning them around so that he's on top again and then he's turning Loki around so that the boy is on his belly. 

Now Thor's speaking right into Loki's ear but he's not whispering, he's growling. 

"That what you want? You want your big brother to fuck you into the bed? Make you feel it for days? Make you think of me each time that sweet butt," at that Thor slaps his hand down on Loki's pale ass sharply and Loki hisses at the unexpected but pleasant pain, "each time you sit down?" 

Loki nods and buries his face into the pillow. 

"Answer me."

"Yes, Thor. That's exactly what I want, please use me!" 

"Alright, baby boy." 

Thor slaps the now reddened cheek of Loki's ass again, lighter this time. Then he spreads the cheeks apart and marvels at Loki's pretty hole. The saliva in Thor's mouth starts flowing way more rapidly at the sight and he wants to taste his little brother, bury his tongue in the hole but Loki said he wanted to be fucked tonight - so be it. 

"Lube." He says it like a command and since Loki is the one to supply it, it is. 

The black-haired boy waves his hand slightly and a bottle of lube falls right into Thor's opened hand. 

He opens it quickly and squeezes the lube onto his fingers, not bothering to rub them to warm the lubricant. He's dying to touch Loki's most sensitive spot as soon as possible. 

His left hand is stroking all over Loki's smooth, pale back and his right hand is working at his hole, slipping one finger in. 

Loki lifts his head and demands, "Hurry up. Doesn't matter if it hurts a bit." 

"Be quiet, slut. I'm in control here." 

Loki lets his head fall back and he closes his eyes, and he looks way too relaxed for Thor's liking. 

So he's adding another finger and immediately starts to scissor them, opening Loki's tight hole as it was necessary for Thor's big cock. His left hand moves to said cock and he starts stroking himself lazily. 

When he adds a third finger, Loki starts rolling his hips, trying to find some friction against the bed sheets and Thor's not having any of it. 

"Uh-uh, none of that," he retreats his hand from his cock and winds his arm around Loki to pull him up so the boy is on all fours. The fingers of his right hand slip in and out of Loki's hole. 

"Mhm, no," Loki complains but uses his arms to keep himself upright. 

"No? You're honestly such a brat. Such a brat and such a fucking slut. Humping the bed just to come, hm? Only desperate little brats do such things, Loki. Next thing I know you'll be begging me to pound you through the bed," Thor says, barely able to stop himself from talking but Gods, once he's into it, it's hard to get out again. 

"Yes, yes, please, Thor, please fuck me!" 

The blond chuckles and pulls his fingers out of Loki whereupon the boy whines at the loss. 

"Fuck, you're so desperate to be filled, hm?"

Loki moans in approval. 

"Well, tell you what, baby, I'm going to give it to you good. I'm going to fill you with my cock and fuck you so hard, little one." 

Loki punched the bed with his hand and he turned his head, looking at his brother with hungry and angry eyes. 

"Then stop talking and do it already!" he says, panting slightly. Thor thought that he was going to pant pretty badly in a bit. 

In order to surprise and of course satisfy Loki, Thor lines his cock up and he could have drooled only at the imagination of being inside his baby brother. 

Loki had turned his head forward again but the little gasp he lets out is clearly audible when Thor finally breaches the boy's rim. 

Thor doesn't wait, doesn't let Loki adjust to him, no. He pulls out a bit and then rams right into his brother, making both of them moan obscenely. 

"Ah, fuck!" Loki yells, his arms almost giving out and this is only the start. 

Thor grabs Loki's hips for the third time this night and he's gripping so hard, it's probably going to leave some marks. 

He holds Loki in place as he's pounding into him, groaning at the hot, fucking hot tightness engulfing his cock. 

Soon the sound of skin slapping skin was filling the room and to Thor, it sounded way better than all the orchestras in Asgard. 

Loki's looking for some friction but all he can do is hump the air and that's not doing much for him. 

"Can you- Can you please touch me?" he asks adorably, like a child asking their mother for new toys. 

"No. Not yet." 

Loki groans and hangs his head down low but then Thor hits just the right spot and the boy is whimpering and whining. 

"There, Thor, there," Loki says, almost weakly and the blond bites his lip and keeps nailing that exact spot, relishing the noises of his baby brother. 

Then, Thor stops abruptly, his body coming to a halt as he was balls-deep buried in his brother. 

"Wha- What the fuck?" Loki asks, looking back at his big brother with dazed and confused eyes. 

"You want me to keep fucking you?" 

Loki's eyes narrow and annoyance sweeps over his face. 

"Of course!?"

Thor smirks. 

"Beg for it." 

Loki closes his eyes and groans in frustration. Thor is pretty sure that his brother is fighting with himself because he absolutely hates begging but he absolutely loves coming and his love for sex was obviously bigger. 

"Please, big brother, please fuck me. Please fuck me hard and good and just give it to me. Please, Thor, I'm so desperate for it, please." 

"Say that you're a slut." 

Loki exhales before saying, "I'm such a greedy slut, waiting to be filled with your cock, Thor, _please_, fuck me. I'm your slut." 

Hearing that he's _his_ slut does it for Thor and he finally, finally starts moving again. 

"I love you, Lo," Thor says while he's relentlessly fucking into his brother. 

"Then touch me," Loki says. 

And because it's Loki and because Thor can barely resist him and also because he thinks that Loki deserves it, he finally reaches around and tugs at his hard, leaking cock. 

Loki moans again, probably louder than all the times before. 

"That feel good? Me pounding into you, little one?" Thor asks and he knows the answer because he himself feels so goddamn good. 

"Mhm, yes, brother. Feels so- so good. You make me feel so- ah, so good." 

"I know." Thor wants to say 'I love you' again, but instead, he bends down to kiss Loki's back and he fastens the strokes on Loki's cock. 

"Can I come, please?" the black-haired boy then asks, his hands clutching the sheets underneath him and Thor's heart softens. 

"Of course you can, baby," he answers and can't help the gentle tone in his voice. Because, in the end, this was all about making his brother feel good and he really couldn't deny it to him, not tonight. 

As soon as the words have left his mouth, hot come is running over his fingers and dripping on the bed and Loki almost slumps down if it weren't for Thor holding him up in time. 

The blond is still slamming into his brother and Loki's whimpering because of the overstimulation and that makes it even hotter, and a few moments later Thor's coming in his brother, his come filling him up. 

He stills, stays like this for a bit and then he pulls out, Loki moans a last time and they both drop down onto the bed, Loki on his belly, Thor on his back. 

For a few minutes, they just lay there and let their breathing and bodies calm down. 

Then Thor softly nudges his brother until he turns around and he doesn't even have to ask Loki to come closer to him, put his arm over his waist and his head on his chest.   
Thor wraps his arms around the other body and holds the boy close, unwilling to let him go in the next hours. 

"How are you?" Thor asks into the quiet, lightly stroking Loki's arm. 

"Great," the boy answers sleepily and presses his cheek to Thor's chest as if trying to get even closer to him.

"Are you still sad?" 

Loki sighs. 

"I told you, I wasn't sad in the first place. Can you be quiet and let me sleep?" 

Thor shrugs because he's still worried about Loki. 

He'd ask him again tomorrow and if he was going to be all gloomy and sad again, then Thor would fuck him again without hesitation as long until Loki would be the happiest person in Asgard. 

"Don't worry, Thor." 

"I'm not worrying," Thor replies but both of them hear the lie in that sentence. 

"Mhm. I love you," Loki then mutters and that makes Thor's heart blossom and the worries fly away for a bit. The blond closes his eyes, enjoying the heat of Loki's worn-out body while is own is pleasantly pliant and he thought that he could feel like this forever. 

"I love you too, Lo." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Now I just want to tell you that I was in Beijing last week and it was really fucking cool and when we were in the Olympic Park, there was this group of students and they were all waving to me and they were all so cute and then three of them came up to me and asked if they could take a picture with me and I was so confused because _why_ but it was so cute!!  
Some girl also yelled "I love you!" and a grandma came up to me and my family and she also took a selfie and somehow I, the tourist, felt like a tourist attraction for these Chinese people. 
> 
> Shout-out to all Chinese people, you're cool.


End file.
